The Kiss Part 2
by CSIHuntermom
Summary: The continuation of The Kiss. Really, it's what my imagination came up with.


There was a lot of requests for a follow up. So here it is. I based this off the spoilers on YouTube. Everything else is my imagination.

Also, Thanks to my friend Leigh who 'looked this over' for me. Still not properly beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

**Warning: Spoilers for The Panty Sniffer Episode. **

The Kiss Part 2

The pair remained lip locked as they inadvertently stumbled into the hotel room knocking the door open wider as they went.

Catherine broke apart first, feeling the need to take a breath. She leaned against the door frame smiling and wiping her lips at the same time.

"Well it's nice to see you too," he smiled stepping back from his close proximity. His hands remained on her hips with the eventual idea of pulling her close again to resume connecting his lips on hers.

A noise from inside the room alerted Tony; who had forgotten that the couple wasn't alone. He immediately dropped his hands. His eyes shifted to the other officer who Catherine witnessed came out of no where.

Tony bent down, keeping his eyes locked on Catherine, and picked up her bags placing them inside the room, just on the other side of the door.

He stood back up, still locked onto Catherine, smiling at the notion of having her alone in a hotel room.

"Vartann," one of them called.

"Uh yea," Tony cleared his throat and turned into the room toward the officer's voice.

"Did you hear me? I said I think we are done here."

"Yea, I heard you," Tony responded feeling annoyed at that moment.

"Okay then," the officer started toward the door smiling as he passed Tony. "Don't forget, you are not to make any calls and to use that number they gave you if you need anything. You two have fun now," he winked at Tony making his way toward the door. "Oh, and don't forget this." The officer pointed to a cup of coffee on the dresser across from the bed.

"What the hell was that?" Catherine couldn't contain herself anymore walking into the room closing the door behind her.

"Here. This is for you." He shoved the warm paper cup in front of her.

"Umm Thanks?" Catherine queried.

"Wait a minute." She squinted scrunching her eyebrows together. She could smell the faint scent of vanilla mixed with the strong aroma of the coffee.

"You knew."

Tony cleared his throat again. "I knew CSI would be involved with the stake out, why they have me here I'm still not sure, but I knew CSI would be here as well." He stopped to look at Catherine who was taking a sip of her coffee.

"I didn't know it was going to be you though," he smiled.

"HMMM," she replied after yet another sip.

"What if it wasn't?" Catherine asked after swallowing another sip along with her initial annoyance.

"Well then," he chuckled, "I would have hoped either Stokes or Sanders like vanilla lattes."

Catherine laughed at his comment.

He watched her as she shrugged off her leather jacket and made her way to the bed focusing her attention on the myriad of video monitors.

"So, what's going on?" She switched her focus from Tony and his adorable attempt to cover up his story about knowing who was going to be with him, to the job at hand.

"So far, nothing." He joined her on the bed. "From what I know, the room next door is the one where the E is being made and sold. PD has a guy on the inside and the room bugged with voice and video."

"Sounds intense," Catherine commented after she swallowed more of her coffee.

"But, I still don't see what this has to do with either one of us. I am a CSI, not a cop, and you, you are a homicide detective. Tony what are we doing here?"

"I wish I could tell you," he stopped and grabbed the file folder from dresser next to the bed. "It came from Ecklie."

"Ecklie?" Catherine questioned cutting off the detective.

"Yea, I guess he wanted both of us to work this case. According to Undersheriff Ecklie, LVPD has precedence since it's technically our case; CSI is only here for support."

Catherine took a minute to digest what Tony said about the case.

"I see," she mumbled.

Catherine turned her attention to Tony sitting on the bed next to her as he read the contents of the file folder.

Th_The grey of his shirt really does bring out the grey of his eyes._ She recited to herself.

"So they want me under you." She flicked her eyes at the man next to her, her voice dripping with sexual innuendo.

Tony cleared his throat yet again after hearing Catherine's comment. "Ah, yea, something like that," he offered in a rather embarrassed manner.

The next hour was almost torture for the CSI and the detective. Each of them knew what the other wanted. The temptation of being in a room, alone in a room without surveillance on them was… almost too much.

Catherine remained on the bed trying really hard not to let her mind wander as to what was under his gray shirt, or what his hands would feel like touching her body. Tony tried the same thing, not to let his mind wander to what she would feel like underneath him. What her breath would feel like in his ear when he touched her…

Instead, the duo spent it discussing the details of the case, what exactly their roles were, and what to do if they needed assistance.

"Catherine?" a disconnected voice filled the room.

Tony quickly made his way off the bed and handed her the Walkie-Talkie left for them by the other officer.

"Yea Jim," she replied.

"I'm glad you made it." She heard his gravelly voice on the other end.

"Yea, I'm here." The sarcasm easily rolled off her tongue.

"Did Tony fill you in?"

"Yea."

"Good," the Police Captain started. "Well, according to our guy on the inside, the knuckleheads making and selling the stuff aren't even in the hotel. We are looking at least another one to two hours…."

"WHAT?" She asked in disbelief.

Catherine handed the Walkie-Talkie to Tony in repulsion and left the bed room area. She spied another area of the massive hotel room suite and walked toward the smaller bedroom area.

"Captain, this is Vartann. What do we do now?" He asked much calmer than Catherine.

"You two are to stay put until they come back. But you let us know exactly when that happens, got it?"

"Got it." Tony told the Captain and dropped the devise on the bed and went in search of Catherine.

He found her on the smaller bed in the other part of the hotel suite. She was quickly and very aggressively flipping through a magazine.

She looked up to see him standing next to the smaller bed.

"This sounds suspiciously like a set up to me." The annoyance in her voice was very evident. "Oh, and I don't mean that kind of set up."

"I guess you could look at it that way," the detective started as a way to calm her down.

"Look, I'm just as thrilled about this as you are," he rolled his eyes. "I mean there are other things I'd like to be doing with you in a hotel room," he smiled walking over to the bed.

Tony's long fingers began stroking her arm. He could feel the tension in her ease some.

"I know." Her voice still on edge. "I just think this whole thing is stupid."

Catherine flung her magazine to the floor, sighed, and lay down on the bed. She craned her arm behind her head.

She wasn't that surprised when she felt Tony's body stretch out next to hers.

They both lay on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She could hear his slow and steady breathing. It made her feel calm, relaxed and good.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the other night Catherine. I shouldn't have lost my cool like that. Now you know. I'm really not that eager to talk about my ex-wife."

"I understand," she sighed. "I want you to know how happy I am that you shared that with me. It must not have been that easy."

Catherine curled her body up next to his. She extended her hand across his chest. He brought up his hand and stroked her arm so gently and tenderly it gave her goose bumps.

"I'm also sorry for the 'sleeping with you' part. I know we aren't there yet." Tony turned to face Catherine.

"Well it's not like we haven't tried," she joked recalling the past three times they have been alone together.

Catherine closed her eyes, feeling not particularly tired or sleepy; and relaxed into Tony's body. His hand continued to stroke the arm sprawled across his chest. In her daydream like state, she flashed to the last time they almost had sex.

*

Catherine was finally home after a very long and very rough shift. She thought for sure as long as Ray has been a CSI he could master collecting evidence. She was wrong. He failed to collect two key pieces of evidence in a case calling her back to a crime scene.

She got home exhausted and more than put off by his oversight. She didn't want to see or talk to anyone so she was grateful for the fact that Lindsey was at her mom's house.

All Catherine wanted was to shower away the horrible day, have a glass of wine and unwind into her soft white couch.

She didn't expect him to show up.

He stood in her doorway with his humble offerings; a bottle of Tequila and her favorite meal from the organic Mexican deli.

A half smile pulled to her lips as she let him in clothed only in her robe.

He placed the bottle of tequila on the coffee table and the food in the kitchen.

Before he had a chance to take a drink he had poured for both of them, she flung herself at him. Her lips crashing down on his. His hands quickly wrapping around her body in support.

Their bodies landed, with Catherine on top of Tony, on the couch still with lips locked and tongues engaged.

His hand found the entrance of her robe and made its way to her soft incredible ass. He felt her skin, still warm from the shower, as a small moan escaped her lips still on his.

Without much haste Catherine managed to undo most of the buttons on his shirt after breaking away from the heated kiss.

She began to grind in very slow and steady movements into his body. He tilted his head back against the couch grasping her ass pulling her closer to him and closer to the bulge developing in his pants.

He looked at Catherine. Her blue eyes met his grey ones. Both nodded in agreement to continue.

His hand found his pants pocket pulling out a condom. Catherine smiled as she looked down. She offered to not only help unwrap it but help put it on. He didn't deny her.

Sliding his pants all the way off his body, Catherine lifted her hips off his body, leaned back on her haunches and smiled at her lover.

She slowly extended the latex sheath over his now much engorged member hearing an occasional moan when her hand would slide up and down the length. His breath was quick and shallow as he reclined his head back again against the couch closing his eyes.

Once the condom was in place, he sat up and grabbed her by the middle. He flipped her over exposing her breasts and the rest of her body under her robe.

The detective slid off his shirt and relaxed his body over hers. He carefully made sure not to penetrate her soft wet opening just yet. Instead he pressed his member onto the side of her thigh watching her body squirm underneath his and listening to her moans of slight protest.

It was a sight he rather enjoyed as he ground himself into her thigh while taking a taut

nipple into his mouth. Her body arched off the couch to meet his while his soft wet mouth took in the hardened nub.

A loud moan came from her as he dipped two of his fingers inside her wet opening. She pulled his body closer as his fingers penetrated her deeper.

Her fingers intertwined with his dark hair as her other hand slid around his back pulling her closer. He nudged her head to the right angle so he could hear her sighs in his ear sending him into that much more pleasure.

Tony slipped his fingers out of her very warm and wanting center and lifted his hips off of hers. Her body almost filled with anticipation of him entering her and being inside of her. Just when he was about to enter her, slide himself into Catherine and making her moan out his name, she heard it.

The unmistakable sound. The incessant shrill of a phone buried somewhere in the pile of clothes. He heard it to.

He slumped his body onto hers with a very disappointed groan, cursed a few times and proceeded to find his shrieking phone.

*

Catherine was drawn back to reality this time by the sound of her name.

He wasn't upset or angry but Tony had called her name twice before she fluttered her eyes up at him.

"Catherine." He caught her eyes then led her eyes down to his pants.

Two of her fingers had slid between the button of his jeans and his skin. Tony shifted his weight slightly because he found himself with a growing erection. But he didn't turn her hand away either.

She flicked her eyes back to his face and smiled a very mischievous smile. The urge to give into temptation was taking her over. Suddenly she felt energized and alert and the idea of crawling on top of him to finish what they had started several days ago was becoming more of a reality.

He drew his face closer to hers. She could feel the anticipation of his lips on hers again as her body felt electrified. Catherine managed to crawl almost on top of him landing her face inches from his. Again, just when they were about to lock their lips together again and give into the attraction, it happened again…

"Did you hear that?" he asked. "It sounded like a crash coming from the other room."

A movement on one of the monitors caught his eye. Tony shifted his body again this time to gently slide Catherine off from on top of him.

He made his way off the bed, reached out a hand to Catherine for her to investigate along with him.

"Shhhh," He motioned for her to sit quietly on the bigger bed.

They both sat, adrenaline pumping, waiting for a sound, any sound to find out exactly what was happening in the next room.

Movement blurred across the monitors. Catherine took notes as Tony contacted PD about the situation.

Their eyes both grew big at the sudden unmistakable sound of a gunshot echoing from the next room.

"Control this is Detective Vartann, we have gunfire coming from room 1217," he announced into the Walkie-Talkie.

With just a single nod, they both set out to do their respective jobs.

Catherine watched Tony load his weapon, and slide it into the holster secured to his hip.

She watched him leave the room with a heavy heart and hoped he would come back to her.

He turned around before heading completely out the door, winked at her and gave her the signal to "Go".

*

"Are you sure about this?" he asked placing light kisses on her bruised neck. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, I'm sure," Catherine replied in between short breaths.

"That jerk really got you good," the detective noticed after placing several kisses along her jaw line.

"I know." the battered CSI slightly winced.

Tony offered once more to visit after she got released from the ER. Even picked up her favorite sandwich; turkey club without bacon. He lied to the pharmacy telling them that he was her husband so he could also pickup her pain meds. All the things he could think of as an excuse to see Catherine.

Her face grimaced at one of his light touches to her abdomen. His finger traced the big bluish-greenish bruise that was left from the guy who attacked her at the hotel.

Ever so gently Tony lowered his head and his whole body that was stretched out over Catherine's to place a tender kiss on the bruise.

She drew in a quick gasp feeling his hot breath on her tender skin.

His hands grasped at her naked hips drawing them up to meet his mouth. He turned her slightly exposing the rest of the bruises on her tiny body. Catherine yelped in both pleasure and a bit of pain when his lips met the bruise on her backside she couldn't see.

"You okay?" Tony asked releasing her hips. His hand gingerly stroking her sore middle.

"Yea." She got out trying not to let on that she was in the slightest bit of pain.

"I need this. We need this, I need you." Catherine mumbled as Tony gently laid his body over hers.

"I couldn't agree more," he approved in her ear.

Without disrupting her bruised body as much as he could, he lifted his clothed body off of her robed body and began to unbutton his shirt leaving it on, but unbuttoned.

He watched as Catherine tried to draw in long steady breaths but her breaths became short and quick as his lips met the inside of her thigh.

Tony's last sexual encounter was too long ago to recall. And Catherine, she told him that the vibrator she kept in her nightstand was her last encounter. It helped her finish what they had started, bringing her to orgasm while moaning his name.

Mainly it was a matter of trust. They trusted each other enough not to lie about who they had been with. So the condom stayed in the overnight bag he had yet to unpack.

His shirt came off as quickly as he could get it off. Catherine helped ease some of the tension his bulging erection was creating in his jeans. She worked quickly to undo the zipper but left the garment on his body.

Instead of freeing his throbbing penis, she reached out to him pulling him down on top of her. She felt his hard member right above her hot wet center... She began to grind herself into him feeling his breath in her ear.

A small whimper came from her as his body reacted to hers.

Her robe slid off her body while offering her breast. She curved her hand around its soft suppleness. He took the nipple into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. More whimpers, this time of pleasure, came from her. He did the same with the other breast eliciting husky sounds from her mouth.

His fingers dipped into her wetness. She was almost near orgasm just from his fingers inside her. He curled his fingers inside her as she cautiously arched her banged up body to meet his thrusts.

"Oh God." Fell from her mouth as his fingers curled inside of her hitting her G-spot.

She moaned in protest as he glided his fingers out of her wet core.

"Please baby," she pleaded for a release.

His lips found her inner thigh again. His tongue darted along her soft skin skimming ever so lightly over and around her soft light reddish curls.

"Oh please," she pleaded again much to his liking while she laced her fingers into his dark hair.

He wasn't purposely hurting her but she was being tortured none the less. Catherine's body shook in anticipation of where his tongue would land next.

It landed right where she wanted it, into her hot, wet center. Her body practically came off the couch when Tony inserted his tongue into her most intimate spot.

She grasped at the corners of the couch while he heard her throaty moans and pants.

He alternated sucking at her swollen clit and diving his tongue into her opening.

Her grasp on the couch cushions got tighter as she felt herself getting closer to orgasm.

"Oh God, Oh God." Was all she could muster other than guttural moans of pleasure.

Tony opened his eyes and watched her body shake and her legs tremble next to him. A smile came to his face as his slipped his fingers back into her. Hot juices spilled onto them from inside her.

Catherine tried to catch her breath as she drew him close.

"How are you doing?" he asked hoping to change positions.

"Good, I'm good," she replied still short of breath.

"Are you up for something else?" he smiled.

"Umm hmm", she cooed.

He leaned up away from her and shed his in jeans in a hurry.

The tall detective grasped onto Catherine's tiny waist bringing her to a sitting position.

Without loosing eye contact, he lay down on the couch this time bringing her down on top of him.

"Are you okay with this?" His husky voice asked.

"Umm hmm." The CSI claimed as she straddled her lover digging her knees into the couch cushions.

She smirked at the idea of toying with him for a bit. Instead of plunging herself onto his very ready member, she slid her hot wet self just along the outside of his engorged shaft.

His head fell back as his hands grasped tighter onto her hips.

His hips began to meet her motions eliciting moans of pleasure from him this time.

Catherine smiled at the sight of the detective underneath her. She didn't want to stop teasing him, but his strong arms lifted her up all the way off his body and brought hers down on to his waiting shaft.

This took her by surprise. She wasn't ready to enter him yet. Her eyes widened at the sensation of him entering her.

She adjusted herself moving her knee ever so slightly so he could penetrate deeper into her.

Now it was the detectives turn, "Oh God Cath." Fell from his lips as his hips thrusted off the couch.

She gripped the back of the couch with one hand and pressed on his chest with the other for support.

The redheaded CSI enjoyed every sensation of him being in her, every nuance of him as she slid up and down on his almost perfect cock.

Her body began to shake as her second orgasm was nearing. She squeezed her muscles around his shaft buried inside of her.

"Tony," she panted, "I'm … I'm…." her words wouldn't come as the pleasure took over.

"Right there," he finished the sentence for her, for both of them.

Tony recalled Catherine's injuries and tried to be very careful not to hurt her, but as _his _body began to shake, the grip on her hips grew tighter. She let out a small whimper as soon as he made a final plunge into her releasing his white sticky liquid.

Not soon after his final push into her, she road him a few more times until she reached her second climax loudly calling his name.

Catherine leaned her now sore, tired body onto his placing a kiss on his very enjoyable chest. She met his lips with a kiss. His arms surrounded her body pulling her close to his.

Regaining her breath, she asked, "How come we haven't done this until now?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure I want to do it again." he replied stroking her hair. "How are you? How are you feeling?"

"I'll be okay, a bit sore, but good."

Catherine snuggled herself up against his warm chest and began to play with a wayward hair. She loved his strong chest, it made her feel safe and protected especially now, after she was attacked and feeling vulnerable.

"So, I was thinking," she started.

"Yea," he answered.

"I'm not sure I want to be a CSI anymore," she stopped mid thought.

Tony waited to reply thinking that her pain meds must have kicked in….

Her tongue dotted her top lip as he watched her compile her thoughts.

"I don't want to do this anymore. I just want to move on, move out of this place, this town and move on," Catherine stated glancing at her beaten and bruised body.

"I see," Tony responded feeling like a ton of bricks hit him in the chest.

He pulled her in close hoping it wasn't going to be the last time he held her.

"Catherine," his low smooth voice started with a hint of hesitation.

"Don't you see, I want you to come with me," she cut him off. "We could go somewhere. Somewhere new, fresh, start over. Don't you want to?" Catherine's words began to slur out of her mouth.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'd go anywhere with you."He spoke more to himself than to her.

"Yea Tony I am sure. I'm sure I don't want to do this anymore. I'm sure I don't want to be a CSI. I can't handle all the death and destruction any more. I know you understand. And well… well I think I love you." Her reply was more lucid.

Tony Vartann pulled the red haired woman in his arms closer to his naked body. He secured her small framed body covered in bruises next to his with the idea that they could lay like this forever. Her head rested on his chest, her fingers stopped playing with his chest hair. This time he though she_ had_ dozed off in a drug induced state.

"I love you too." He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

When she didn't respond he knew she had drifted off.

He smiled, knowing that he wouldn't be where he was if it weren't for a kiss, _the_ kiss.


End file.
